The Curse That Binds Us
by Slytherins Princesss
Summary: During the Christmas holidays Draco Malfoy receives some very unwelcome news, he is a Veela! Facing his curse he returned to Hogwarts to find himself hunting down the last person he would expect. What will everyone make of this? What will Voldemort say?
1. Chapter One: The Truth

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be living in the Harry Potter theme park wanting to live in that magical world forever!

Ok this is going to be my first multi-chapter fiction, so enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Truth**

The frost ran up the window panes in delicate little patterns. It was winter time and a few days until Christmas, which meant luckily no school for the next few weeks. The more time he spent away from those annoying Gryffindor's the better. They were really starting to bug him. Especially that Mudblood Brown and the Gryffindor half of those gossiping twins he could never remember the names of, all he knew was the Ravenclaw one was just as annoying as her sister. It had been so strange this year. Girls were literally fighting to be near him.

Ok it was nothing that he wasn't use to, girls fell over themselves for him all the time but this was just taking things too far. Even the Gryffindor girl had taken to following him around the bloody castle. It was getting beyond ridiculous and luckily the Mudblood Granger had better sense than to follow the bandwagon that was her Housemates. In fact he was thankful to her, a couple of times he had seen her reprimand them for being 'traitorous' to the Gryffindor house. At least he knew he could count on Granger to say the hell away from him. He'd literally be sick if Granger ever tried it on with him. It was a plainly disgusting thought. The mere thought made chills run up his spine and his stomach want to reject its own contents.

"Draco, my darling? Are you in here?" At the soft spoken voice he smiled and turned to face the woman standing in the door to the library. The one woman he could always count on, and the one woman he'd always protect; his mother. He'd protect his mother until his dying breath, she was the only one to be nice to him without an agenda.

"Yes mother, I'm in here. Come sit by the fire, you look freezing." Draco stood from the armchair and let his mother take the seat. It was obvious from her flushed blue tinted cheeks she had been outside in the snow looking for him, perhaps thinking that he was out on his broom. He sighed gently and sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at his mother. He knew it had been hard for her since his father had been sent to Azkaban. His father might be the epitome of evil, but his mother was hopelessly devoted to the man, and as much as Lucius Malfoy would hurt anyone given the chance, he'd never hurt his wife. Obviously it was a curious happening; but it was a welcomed one nonetheless.

"My baby is turning eighteen this coming year… there is a lot I must prepare you for Draco. A lot I haven't told you before now. My son, you might not believe me at first and I would like you to try and believe what I tell you. Can you do that for me Draco?" The aging woman looked to her son with sad eyes. Her news would change his life forever and there was a good chance that her son would hate her at first and that thought scared the blonde haired woman more than anything that could come about as a result of her secret.

Draco could hear the pleading in his mother's voice and he nodded dumbly and placed a hand on her shoulder gently to show he understood that this was important. Whatever she was going to tell Draco had to be important, especially if she had been searching for him just to inform him of it. "I will listen carefully mother."

"Draco darling, have I ever told you the story of how your father and I fell in love?"

Draco frowned confused. He had often asked that very question growing up but was told he wasn't old enough. Now they decided to tell him? What was so bad that it had to wait until he was nearly eighteen? Nothing seemed that important. Unless he was adopted and was a Mudblood, then that would have been an important thing that he'd have liked to know. Yet he doubted it was that, thank Merlin. "I can't say I recall this particular tale." He muttered with a slight bite to his voice.

"Well it was back when your father and I were in Hogwarts. As you know your father was in Auntie Bella's year and I a couple below. I always had a crush on him and he openly had eyes for Bella only. Years came and past and Lucius left Hogwarts and I went into my seventh year. Everything began to change. My hair grow lighter, my complexion looked clearer and when I went home over the Christmas holidays, Lucius was visiting Bella and Rodolphus. As soon as we laid eyes on each other I could feel the connection. He asked to court me that very night and of course I agreed with the permission of your grandfather Black of course. Though to my dismay your grandmother didn't seem too pleased and that night took me aside and told me what I'm about to tell you." Draco's eyes were on his mother curiously. He might be seventeen but he was not immune to an interesting story, especially one where it seemed his grandmother did not approve of his father.

"So grandmother didn't approve of father?" A small smirk was touching his lips. It would be one thing he'd have over his father, every girl he dated, their parents love him. Ok, they loved his title and wealth, but that was practically the same thing, even though he was only just legally and adult be Wizarding standards, it didn't mean that some of the parents hadn't tried to talk him into marrying their daughters. Yet his father had a hard time convincing his grandmother?

"It wasn't that. Draco have you noticed anything differently lately?"

"I have more girls chasing me around at school. Granger hates me even more, but that might just be the Mudblood's jealousy yelling out. Though also weirdly, like you mentioned, my hair had gotten lighter and it might just be vanity talking, but I'm looking that best I ever have, hell I'd date me if it was possible. Pansy will do in the meantime until I find a way." Draco smirked lightly as his mother tapped his arm gently in amused shock.

"Draco! Don't use young Miss Parkinson as such. It's not gentlemanly! But yes, those are the exact symptoms I was hoping you'd say. It had been the same for me. We're part veela honey. I'm a half-veela which means you are a quarter-veela. But because the male veela is so rare the symptoms are as potent as if you were a full veela." His mother watched as he sat in shock before sliding of the chairs arm and pacing the rug in the library. It seemed to his mother that he was handling it better than she thought he would have. At least nothing was broken.

"Ok, let's say I am a veela. Doesn't that mean I have until my eighteen birthday to find and bond with my mate? And you're only telling my now?"

Of course Narcissa wasn't surprised that Draco knew all about veela's he was the second highest graded student in the whole of Hogwarts, only just behind Miss Granger. She knew she should have told him before now, but she hadn't wanted to believe that her baby had gotten the gene. She liked the idea of pretending that he was a normal pureblood wizard. It's a mother's dream wasn't it? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. I didn't what you to have the gene, to be bond to another the way I am to your father."

Draco had to admit that he could understand her point. He'd want his own children to be normal and not a veela. Regardless, it meant he only had this term to find his mate and he just had to hope she was at Hogwarts or he was destined to go insane. It was a common enough story. A veela couldn't find their mate before their eighteenth birthday and then they slowly turn insane and end up loopier than Lockhart and strapped down to a bed in St Mungo's hospital.

He wasn't going to allow that to happen and form the look on his mother's face she wasn't going to allow it to happen either. It was all so annoying and as grudgingly as possible he had to admit he did believe his mother. He couldn't understand why she'd lie about something as serious as this. He just wished it wasn't true.

Ah well, he smirked to himself gently, he had until the end of the holidays to finish reading up on veela's and then put all his new powers into practise and work on finding his mate. Whoever his mate was, she'd be his, whether she wanted to be or not. He was a Malfoy after all.

* * *

><p>You know the drill, read and review, fav, alert, you know the drill!<p>

I really hoped you like this and let me know if you think I should continue, I have chapter two all written up, so again let me know what you think of this story so far.

Love Alana xcxc


	2. Chapter Two: The Return To Hogwarts

Oh Merlin! Got such a great response for the first chapter! Hence the shift upload! Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favourite's list and who put it on story alert! It means a lot guys!

But I'd like to give a small shout-out to the people who reviewed my story! xvanniex , martshi3 , kh2020, ariah23 , IGOTEAMEDWARD and Runs With Wolves - Shawnee

And Ok I've not got chapter 3 prewritten like I wanted to, but I will get that written today! Just wanted to get chapter two up and running for you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Return to Hogwarts<strong>

It had been a long morning and Hermione was making her way onto the train to go back to Hogwarts. Of course Harry and Ron as always made her late. One more time and she swore that they would have a bunch of yellow canaries chasing after them. She laughed gently hugging both boys before making her way to the Head's carriage. Malfoy would probably be there already. She still wasn't sure Dumbledore had been thinking clearly when he had made the Slytherin Head Boy, but she couldn't exactly question the professor's motives, though she knew the Professor would know of her reservations. He knew everything. It was just how the old wizard worked.

Surprisingly, she noted the head Boy's absence as she reached the compartment and a small jerk of the train informed her that the train was in movement. Hmm, perhaps Malfoy was getting to Hogwarts another way? Perhaps he wasn't coming back? It seemed the more likely reason. After all he was the son of a Death Eater who now had a life sentence in Azkaban. Nevertheless she knew Harry and Ron would be there in a minute, they'd probably be spying to make sure it was ok.

Right on cue the door opened and Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione just shook her head and sat down with a book. If McGonagall or such came in to see her, she wasn't going to be responsible for the fact they were in here, she hadn't invited them.

"Don't worry Hermione; no one will even know we're here." Ron smiled at her and she scoffed gently raising a smile from the boy who obviously didn't believe they would get caught, especially if Malfoy was still nowhere to be found. But now that her friends were here beside her, she had the sneaking suspicion that Malfoy was on the train. Probably visiting his friends or keeping out the way of people until the halls were clear. It fit with her theory that he wasn't here because of his father; he didn't want the looks that everyone would give him if he was in a crowd.

That thought made her a bit worried and she looked to her best friends and frowned. It really wasn't a good idea that they were in here. They were already engrossed in a game of wizards Chess. She shook her head. She had a nasty feeling this wasn't going to end well. "Ronald, I think you and Harry should leave. I don't want you getting in trouble, or me for that matter."

Harry looked up at her with a slight smile. "Come on Hermione, it's only us…" yet Hermione knew that he was rather uncomfortable with being here as well. It just showed her that it was Ronald's idea. Ronald never could understand when she said no, he always found a way around it and lately, since he and Lavender split up, he'd been rather clingy. True she had a crush on him the year before, but he'd known it and still went out with Lavender, so she refused to go there again, but he was determined all the same to try apparently.

"Leave." The bushy haired head Girl knew that the red haired boy wasn't listening to a word she said. It was just typical and she knew come the start of classes once more, she'd be expected to do his homework for him, and of course she'd end up doing it. She had a major problem with saying no to the two boys. Hermione was scared of losing her friends and the fact that they both made fun of her before they befriended her had always stuck in her mind.

"Hermio…" As Ronald turned to face her with that puppy dog expression of his she just started to open her mouth to say fine, when she heard another voice.

"You heard the Mudblood, Weasel. Out!" A gruff voice came from the door. As they all turned to face him, they all noticed the differences in the blonde haired boy. His hair was lighter, his eyes looked more metallic, he had minimal effort in his outfit but he had the look that screamed he had just been in a broom cupboard doing naughty things.

Draco could honestly say he had never seen Weasley move as fast as he did then. Draco liked causing fear. Keep the girls pining for him and the males that he didn't like scared of him and it would be a very productive life he would lead. But he could tell when Granger was talking to Weasley that she wanted him out, yet he also knew the filthy Mudblood would have given into Weaselbee's demands. Needless to say the Malfoy heir did not want to spend his train ride with Blood Traitors; a Mudblood was bad enough as it was.

"I'll see you when we reach Hogsmeade Hermione." Hermione smiled ignoring Malfoy's eye roll as Harry came and gave her a quick hug to say goodbye, though not before whispering in her ear that if Malfoy does or says anything bad to her that he'd hex him when they got to Hogsmeade. Hermione just laughed gently and nudged him towards the door. Malfoy wouldn't do anything, especially when Professor McGonagall could walk in at any time. It wasn't the boy's prerogative to do something and get caught, unless it was in front of his godfather.

Once Harry left she curled up, up on her seat with the latest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History', the less she talked to the Slytherin sitting in front of her the better. She didn't want to be called a Mudblood more than the once she had been already that morning. Anyway, silence would be better than insults. Besides the silence was rather relaxing, it was easier to read that way.

Draco was sitting staring at the Mudblood. He really couldn't understand why she was immune to his veela charm. Not that he wanted her to throw her filthy self over him, but it was still strange, even the Weasley girl had looked at him funny that morning. But Granger? Zip. Nadda. Ziltch. He didn't know why it actually bothered him as much as it did, it was really surreal. He was the Slytherin Sex-God. All the girls in Hogwarts should be after him, disgustingly, even Granger should. He thought the Veela allure was suppose to work on every girl?

He took note that she looked slightly different this term. Her hair was slightly less bushy, something which showed him it would straighten itself out over time; her teeth were straight –something he took pride in helping fix-; she had lost a little of the puppy fat she carried around her middle, not that she was ever overweight but she could stand to lose a few pounds, but most girls carried some puppy fat when they're teenagers; and her breasts, they were bigger, more developed. He couldn't help it as his tongue ran over his dry lips.

He was just about to speak to her when the door burst open and the Head of Gryffindor house came bundling in. No doubt to check on her pathetic prized pupil. He was suddenly struck with the fact that he indeed hated Granger. Nevertheless she was a female and he was a male, it was the look but don't touch policy. Something he'd definitely not touch.

As the Professor began speaking to Hermione, Draco noticed that he was beginning to smell a faint scent. Cherries and vanilla. It was still very weak, perhaps he was only starting to get that particular Veela trait or perhaps his chosen was somewhere down the train?

"What do you think Mr Malfoy?" Hermione frowned gently as she realised Draco hadn't been paying attention. It was really a wonder how he had become Head Boy perhaps Dumbledore had been having an off-day.

"Uh… what do I think of what?" Professor McGonagall didn't seem to be surprised by his answer and gave the boy a soft knowing smile; a smile which angered her favourite pupil and shocked the Slytherin pupil.

"I was just going over the rota for the Prefect duty Mr Malfoy. Don't worry, I've written down a copy for each of you." Hermione's jaw was slack and Draco realised that his mother either informed the school of what was happening to him, or the crazy old fool knew that the veela trait ran in his family. He latter seemed more likely and he just nodded hoping the Transfigurations Professor wouldn't say anything that would make the bushy-haired know-it-all in front of him suspect what was going on.

As the Professor left, Granger burst into a rant at him. "Hmm, I wonder what a Death eater like you has done to get the special treatment? Typical, your daddy gets what he deserves for being evil and his mini clone gets the Head Boy position and the Professor's not caring if he listens to them or not. Bloody typical."

She shook her head, of course she worked hard at all the time and she never got any of the special treatment everyone else got! She was about to open her mouth again to insult him once more when Draco slammed her against the wall angrily. He might not like his father all that much, but his father was the only father he had and his mother loved Lucius, and for Draco that was all he needed to know about the situation. Insulting his father, was insulting his mother and himself, and that he wouldn't let happen!

"Don't talk about my father like that Granger." He had her pinned there when everything inside him seemed to blackout as everything went dark. The next thing he knew he could taste the sweet alluring taste cherries and vanilla against his lips, and something warm and hesitantly moving against them. He opened his eyes and they nearly popped out his head. He was kissing the Mudblood and worst of all, she was kissing him back!

* * *

><p>Right thanks for reading! You know the drill! ReviewStory Alert/Favourite!

Hope you liked this chapter! More drama to come!

Review and come to the dark side! We may not have cookies... but we have DRACO!

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: The Sickle Drops

Oh WOW thanks to everyone for all their support on this story! All the new favourites and story alerts! It all means a hell of a lot to me!

Thank you also to my reviewers! nikkyherms, dracosgirl007, Avery Leigh, Tsuki916, WaterAngel35, Enilas, mydirt09, martshi3, Bunny115, dracosgirl007, ariah23, IGOTEAMEDWARD, lrmorena, fandjio, kh2020 and Runs With Wolves - Shawnee

I'm going to apologise now for not updating in the last two weeks. I just got some bad news about my grandad so I wasn't up for writing. And I have a couple of Uni tests in the next week. So as a big sorry; I've gave you an even longer chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Sickle Drops<strong>

Last Time:

_"Don't talk about my father like that Granger." He had her pinned there when everything inside him seemed to blackout and the next thing he knew he could taste cherries and vanilla against his lips, and something warm and hesitantly moving against them. He opened his eyes and they nearly popped out his head. He was kissing the Mudblood and worst of all, she was kissing him back!_

Now:

"Get the hell away from me Mudblood! Filthy disgusting… ugh…" If it was possible without a broom, Draco would have flown across the room. He just moved that fast. He was deeply disturbed with what had just occurred, that he just wanted to run and escape this carriage. Leaning against the wall he felt his stomach tighten as he felt the need to be sick. He was disgusted at himself. The Mudblood? He'd kissed the Mudblood and it was even viler than he'd ever have thought! Of course she must have planned it. There was no other way it could have happened. Like he'd do such a thing willing, the mere thought of such a thing was preposterous. Confused silver orbs turned violent and lunged upward into the dull brown eyes of the exasperating Head Girl. "You planned this you disgusting Mudblood. Some hex or potion or something. I'd never willingly kiss your filthy muddy lips."

"Shut up Ferret. I didn't kiss you if we remember correctly!" It didn't surprise him that she was ready to fight back at his allegations; but it wasn't like she was ever going to admit to it though and he knew she was guilty. There was nothing else to it. The anger on her face was evident, but the flush of her cheeks was something else. He sneered in her direction, she'd probably had never had a kiss like that from anyone as Pure in blood as him, the bitch was such a prude. It only stood to reason she did it to try expand her experiences, which was zilch.

"You kissed back though! It proves it! I'd never do something like that!" It all made sense in his head. The stupid little witch hid her jealousy well. Then when they were alone she'd put her plans into action and make her move. He was totally going to have to scrub his mouth with soap when they got to the castle. He needed some air, yet he couldn't leave the compartment; if he left he'd have to face most of the students who would taunt him about his father being in Azkaban. The Slytherin's undoubtedly considered him a hero, in the Slytherin house; it was an honour to have a relative go to prison for service to the Dark Lord. When it came to summer and he left Hogwarts he would take on the duties his mark entailed; the mark that scored through his left forearm.

"Oh yes. Because I totally managed to do an non-verbal lust spell and managed to slip you something. Didn't you notice? Come on Malfoy, even you aren't that much of an idiot. I haven't given you a potion, nor are there any lust spells in existence. You did it all by your ownsome. I wonder what daddy would think. You were kissing a Mudblood." Granger sneered right back at him and smirked while crossing her arms over her chest. Draco just wanted to go over there and wipe that silly little grin of her face. He'd make sure she got whatever was coming to her.

"I think my father would believe what I believe that you're a disgusting little whore trying to get above her station in life. Which Mudblood, would be you shining my shoes as my servant." It was Draco's turn to smirk as the grin that had been plastered to her face fell. He knew how to strike hard and when it was Granger that it was concerning, the witch was all for that crap about blood equality. That was her sore spot. He sat himself down on his seat and refused to meet her glance after that, even though he knew she was probably about to cry. Well she deserved to and more for what she did.

Making him kiss her? Pfft, what was she playing at? It just proved his point that she wasn't the smartest witch of their age. All that hype about Granger for nothing. Hotter body or not, she was still a Mudblood and her personality was aggravating. All the same he looked over the top of a book he'd decided to use for cover. Granger was crying. It was something he hadn't actually seen before. Sure he called her names and picked on her all the time, but she had never cried. Out of everything, this was the first time she had shed a tear; well in front of him anyway.

It was a sort of surreal moment; witnessing the breakdown of Granger. He was more than positive though she'd be back to herself once more after a good old pep talk Weasel-bee and The-Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die. Though at the same time he was more than positive he'd need a nice long session with Pansy that night to strike the memory of kissing the Mudblood from his mind. As much as he'd never admit it to the _girl_ sat in front of him, he knew deep down there was no such thing as a lust spell and that there was simply not enough time for her to have slipped him something, he done it all by himself regrettably. The most confusing part though, was why did she kiss him back? Draco knew he was going to end up torturing himself for the answer to that question.

He couldn't get rid of that damned taste; cherries and vanilla. Such a unique combination that worked, that was oh so sweet.

The Slytherin groaned to himself as he thought about the taste, the smell. It felt like a drug in his system and he had not a clue as to why a smell would affect him so badly. It was only a smell for Merlin's Sake. He knew it was something to do with his Veela heritage but he wasn't sure exactly what; he was torn between two ideas, the smell marked his mate _or_ the Veela in him heightened his sense of smell. The blonde severely hoped it was the latter; he'd literally throw himself from the tower or let himself go insane if it was the later. "Oh stop your snivelling Granger. Completely unattractive in a girl, you're subtracting from what you have very little off."

"Oh really? That's why Victor Krum still keeps in contact with me yes?" As she spoke, Draco felt an odd emotion pass through him, he'd never really felt it before. He was angry at the thought; that was more than obvious to him. The thought that caused panic to spread through his silver orbs was the fact he wanted to hurt Victor Krum. Really hurt him. It was as if he was fine with Granger being ugly and unattractive to men, but he didn't want other's near her. He dismissed the thought as soon as it arrived. It was, after all, a rather silly train of thought.

"We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade in ten minutes Malfoy. You better go get changed." The Gryffindor in front of him had her arms crossed across her chest. Draco couldn't help but stare discreetly, though he knew the arms crossed meant that she was serious enough to hex him if he didn't comply. The last him she'd looked at him like that, well, she punched him. Not exactly an experience that he wished to repeat.

All the same, he felt the unmistakable need to argue. He had to admit; a good argument, it helped him sleep at night. "What about you Mudblood?"

"Well I'm going to get changed in here. In private."

"Why can't you go and I get changed in here if you want that much private. There is a strictly girls changing room you know. Perhaps you're trying to hide something Granger…" Draco smirked. He had probably hit the nail on the head with that one. She might look all feminine on the outside, but who was to say what she was hiding underneath those baggy muggle clothes. He had thought muggles were known for their skin tight clothes.

"You wish."

"Only to taunt you more." Leaning against the wall of the room he smirked at her, as much as he hated the girl, he loved their arguments. Only decent verbal sparring partner in the entire of Hogwarts, of course omitting Blaise –he could give you a hearty argument when the need arose.

Before the Slytherin Prince had even realised it, the Gryffindor's teeth were gritted together and her wand pointed at him. Rather than test the already wound up witch he listened to what she had to say. "Get out!"

"Bloody women." Draco grumbled angrily grabbing his stuff and walking out the compartment. He moved as quickly as possible to the nearest restroom. He didn't want people staring at him in the corridor. It was bad enough that they would do so in the castle. The thought of everyone staring at him because of his father made him angry. It wasn't like his father had done anything wrong. He stood up for what he believed in, where the Professor's always telling them to do that?

Luckily he made it there and back without incident. Thought stepping into the Head's compartment _nearly_ landed him with a blow to the head. Granger was only just finishing getting ready. Well if you count just putting the jacket robes on. This _clearly_ didn't count as still getting ready; women, Granger. Draco swore all of it would be the death of him. As the train pulled into the station Draco was practically first off the train and all but ran to get a carriage. Blaise and Pansy would be sure to find him and the Mudblood would go off with her friend and keep the fuck away from him.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back on his hands as his friend got into the carriage. He didn't speak to them and allowed them to continue their conversation on the latest Death Eater to be caught and put into prison. Thankfully they didn't mention his father, they knew better.

"How was the train ride with the Mudblood?"

"Annoying as usual; I don't know why Dumbledore believes in this blood equality lark." Draco scoffed laughing. It was good to be around people he could relax with. Blaise and Pansy were his best friends. Surprisingly, Pansy could hold a decent conversation most of the time, when she wasn't trying to get you into her bed that is. The girl was nearly always horny at lights out time, which meant conversations with Pansy were for during the day.

They chatted about random things as they made their way up to the castle. Draco felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he saw the castle. At least while he was here, Voldemort couldn't summon him at any time and he was free to act like any normal person his age. Pfft normal. What would he know about normal? He was a seventeen year old Veela Death Eater who seemed to have developed a fondness for cherries and vanilla…

As Pansy ran off in the Great Hall to go see her 'girlfriends', Draco found himself alone with the dark Slytherin as they took their seats. He shook his head lightly to himself. If Blaise suspected something was going on which he didn't know about, he could easily show why he was in Slytherin despite his quiet nature. The two friends were polar opposites; Draco was loud and all of his appearance was pale, Blaise was quiet and all of his appearance was dark. Blonde, brunette. Blue orbs, hazel orbs. Light skin, dark skin. They contrasted in every way, but they wouldn't be without the other's friendship. "Right Draco; tell me what is going on. Do not sugar-coat it."

Draco grave a deep sigh and leaned his arms on the table as he leaned his face against his hand anxiously. With an uneasy laugh he looked sideways along the table to Blaise. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning would be nice." The other Slytherin boy muttered sarcastically. His arms were crossed and his eyes told Draco he wasn't getting away with not telling him. Blaise of course suspected it was something to do with Lucius, but as only natural he couldn't be positive. After all, despite his abrupt loudness, Draco knew how to keep a secret, and for a Slytherin to keep a secret it had to be big.

"During the holidays mother informed me that I'm a Veela." No sense in beating around the bush, Draco launched right into the cause of his dilemma. Blaise would tell if he was lying or not, so it made no sense to hold it off for as long as possible. Plus this friend would start noticing the things that had been out of place if he hadn't done so last term. H sighed waiting on his friends response. The Slytherin with blue silver eyes knew his friends opinion of Half-Breeds, Mudblood's, Half-Bloods and Blood Traitors. He didn't want to lose his friend over something he couldn't control.

The eyebrow raise was unmistakable. "Well, needless to say, I wasn't expecting that."

"Tell me about it. Even better she only decided to inform me of this, six months before the deadline to finding my mate; before I go insane." The blonde just sat and grumbled his words, 'needless to say' Draco hadn't expected his mother's words to him either. He still barely registered the entire thing now.

"Draco, that's awful. Tell me you're making this up? Mrs Malfoy wouldn't do that to you! You're her only child; she wouldn't want you going insane." Blaise shook his head and Draco knew exactly how he felt, he had wanted to believe that his mother had been joking too when she had told him, but he understood her reasoning for leaving it so late telling him… it had been easier pretending it didn't exist.

"I wish I was joking. Everything's so different since the traits have started coming in. All smells are heightened. I obviously look exceedingly hot to the female population of Hogwarts. I also seem to have black-out moments."

"Pfft. You have one hell of an ego Malfoy." Blaise grinned, Blaise was just as popular Draco with the girls of Hogwarts, he guessed Draco would be _slightly_ more popular now. This Veela gene gave him that slight edge over Blaise. At the last part of Draco's statement the Slytherin frowned. Black-outs? He'd heard of some Veela's having it, well his own mother told him all about Veela's after Blaise lusted after Fleur Delacour in fourth year; his mother's way for reminding him that even though Veela's were more commonly –but not always- Purebloods, that they were still in fact half-breeds that she would never accept into the family. "Black-outs are not good. Black-outs mean the Veela gene inside of you has found what it's wanted and thinks that you are going to fuck things up for it. What happened when you blacked out?"

"Fuck…you don't want to know. Trust me you really don't want to know." Draco groaned and his face went back against his hands. This was unbelievable. So fucking unbelievable. This was a right royal mess now and there was no way to get around it. He trusted what his friend said completely, Blaise wouldn't lie, and it was one of his more Slytherin traits, blunt honesty. Nevertheless, Draco would look up a book that night after curfew. He was on patrol anyway, so it wouldn't look out of place. Deep down he knew the books would only confirm Blaise's statement. The thought of the meaning caused him to shudder deep inside; his mouth went dry and he felt frozen in the seat.

The Mudblood. Was. His. Mate.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! You know the drill! Read, Review, Favourite or Alert ;) Or... all of them! =P<p>

Thanks you for sticking with me and being patient for this chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! More Draco and Hermione goodness to come; more drama to come!

-hangs Draco plushie off a stick like a carrot- Review! ;)

Oh for those who didn't realise, the chapter title came from the saying 'the penny drops' but I changed it into a Harry Potter saying ;)

Once again, sorry it took so long!

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: The Worst Night of My Life

Author's Note: I just want to give a little note to apologise for the length of time it's taken to get this chapter up. I had exams which I just found out didn't go too well and I had informed you all in the last chapter that my grandad was very poorly and sadly we lost him last month and it's taken me a little while to get back into the swing of things and I hope that my readers (you lovely people) can forgive my absence. I'll try get updates up quicker from now onwards. Thanks for taking the time to read this depressing little part, and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Right onto the important stuff. Big thanks to all my new story alerts, favourites and author alerts! Mean's the world to me, and as always big thinks to all my reviewers: IGOTEAMEDWARD, Jade2099, WaterAngel35, EsemmeTresemme, Sapphireuncovered0123, ariah23, hotttopicgirl, StarrCrystal, HelloIamGracie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Worst Night of My Life.<strong>

Last Time:

_The thought of the meaning caused him to shudder deep inside; his mouth went dry and he felt frozen in the seat._

_The Mudblood. Was. His. Mate._

Now:

This seemed to level out for a bit over the week and the Slytherin Prince had become rather adapt at avoiding the Gryffindor beaver. Though, he had that stupid prefect meeting to go to that night and boy he wasn't looking forward to that. There was no way that he was wanting near the Mudblood. Groaning he ran his hands through his blonde hair. This was a mess, what would his mother think if he became insane? Would she be pleased that he didn't give up his beliefs? Would she be disappointed that he couldn't put prejudice behind him? Draco really hoped it was the later, he'd rather go insane.

Of course Blaise had found it exceedingly funny; despite his hatred of all things Mudblood and Traitors. Then he had only laughed harder when Draco had threatened him to shut up. Draco shook his head lightly. Some best friend he was. As Draco looked around his room, his eyes went to the books he'd taken out from the library. The stupid old fool had made sure the Madam Price had reserved them all for him. Dumbledore might as well charm a tattoo on his forehead that said Veela. It was a strikingly obvious hint to those who knew how to look.

Needless to say, his _mate_ was one of those infuriating bookhogs.

Regardless, the book had been an invaluable source of knowledge for him; in one of the books which had come from the Forbidden Section of the library had a potion in it. The potion calmed the Veela side of him and stopped blackouts; which meant thankfully, that he would no longer find himself kissing the Mudblood's filthy lips. As he slumped back on his bed he could hear Granger wandering about in their dorm. He always made sure he came in early or came in exceedingly late so as to not bump into her; or worst come to worst, just flying up to his window.

Draco wanted to strangle the girl. As far as these books led him to believe, he shouldn't feel like that, he should want to love and protect her at all costs. Maybe this Veela thing was broken? Maybe it meant Granger wasn't his mate but knew who was? Alright, he knew that was a Squib's dream but he had to grasp at something right? No matter how small?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

At first he thought Granger was knocking on his door and was just about to yell a nice fluent course of insults her way to get her to go away when he realised it wasn't the door. Looking at the window he spotted a midnight black owl and he groaned to himself. "Could this day get any worse?" he asked himself. Draco knew one of the first signs of madness was talking to himself; but the sight of the owl was enough to make him not care at all. There was only one owl he knew that was that colour and was that impatient; it carried the same traits as its owner.

Sighing he sat himself up on his bed and readjusted his tie before walking over to the window. Luckily the letter the owl was carrying wasn't red so he wasn't in for a howler -thank Merlin for small mercies-. Opening the window he watched the dark owl hop in and set itself on the desk and chirped angrily. Draco walked towards the vicious little creature and quickly took the letter before a sharp beak could make contact with his hand. Moving into his drawer and flinging some treats the temperamental owl's way, he watched it gobble the treats, hoot, then fly out the window once more.

Looking at the crisp white envelope, he dreaded its contents, for they could never be good. Only one person controlled that owl and could get near it, only that one person could sent a letter with that owl which arrived at his window. He sighed and threw the letter on the bed. He'd leave it for now. He had Head's duty to do. Luckily he had it with that annoying Abbott girl in Hufflepuff, so he'd be nowhere near those arrogant Gryffindorks. The past week all of them seem to think they're on a pedestal because their resident Mudblood was head Girl. They thought they were untouchable. Ha! If he took points of them, they got the Mudblood to put them back on, so he had been doing the exact same thing. It was annoying the dirty little Mudblood to no end; he was sure she had taken the hint though. In the last twenty-four hours she hadn't replaced any points he'd taken off.

He shook his head to himself lightly. Draco wanted to go lie in his bed and wake up to find that it was still the Christmas holidays and that the last couple of weeks were just a dream. Draco had no idea what he was going to do; he wasn't going to turn against everything he believed in for an ugly Gryffindor. Especially with her being friends with Potter. Merlin, what would the Dark Lord say if he knew? This was such a mess. He knew what would befall him should he tell the Dark Lord; he could feel the torture curse shooting through his veins at the mere thought of it all. It wasn't a pretty train of thought. Or if the Dark Lord was feeling particularly cruel, he'd get Draco's aunt Bellatrix to do it for him.

The silver eyed Slytherin had to shudder at that thought. No way would he ever mention anything. Sure his aunt would knew he carried the Veela gene, but he –and he'd get mother to agree- would say that the gene had skipped him. He'd rather not have a bunch of Death Eaters know that he had to choose between a Mudblood and insanity. They'd find it hilarious and kill him if he didn't choose the latter.

Grunting to himself he grabbed his jacket robes and headed out the room. Luckily Granger wasn't anywhere to be seen; the little bookworm was probably in Gryffindor tower with all the other dweebs. Good riddance. It meant he'd get peace if she was still there when he got back from his rounds. He wouldn't have to see the beaver like Mudblood until the meeting; which he was hoping wouldn't last too long.

When he got to the meeting place the Hufflepuff girl wasn't there yet. That annoyed him. If he was able to be punctual them so could she! He growled and leaned against the wall. You'd think the Veela gene inside him would make any girl want to come and be paired up with him; but noooo, it made them avoid him more than ever and the giggling? Ugh, now that was more annoying than being mated with the Mudblood. No sooner than he had thought it he was forced to take his words back.

"Evening Malfoy. Seems like we're paired together tonight unfortunately."

Draco's eye narrowed completely and he looked at the girl as if she had two heads, and to the Slytherin, it would probably be hell... twice the hideousness. "Like hell Granger. Where is the naïve little Hufflepuff?"

"You're _friend_ pushed her down the stairs. She's in the hospital wing." He watched as Hermione sighed and placed her hands on her hips; that little habit she had when she was getting defensive over something or if she was acting like she was explaining something to a five year old.

Nevertheless he was surprised at her words and names started popping through his him to who it could be and who he'd have to dock precious house points from the fool! "Which. Friend."

"Zabini."

"I'm going to Avada his arse." Draco growled under his breath. The meddling twat! He thought Zabini was against Mudbloods! Why was he pushing them together? The prat, just wait until Draco got his hands on him. The guy would wish his mother had offed him when she offed her last husband. Draco felt like bashing his fists against the wall; he had thought Blaise was a friend and understood the horror of the situation. Placing a hand against his forehead in a frustrated gesture he looked at her. "So I'm stuck with your face tonight? Just great. I had thought today couldn't get any worse."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. You know what? I'm sick of you."

"Ha! You think people aren't sick of you? Only three people class you as their friends, and two of them walk all over you! Weasel and Potter get you to do their homework all the time. Do you think anyone believes they could get E or even and A by themselves? You're deluded Granger. It's the only reason they even keep you around. Unless you're getting freaky with them or something." Draco's face scrunched up as he got an unwelcomed image in his head and he also felt a lick of anger curling and spitting in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah? What about you Malfoy? The only friends you have are all children of Death Eaters and are all going to be one, just like you will end up. You think no one knows that? Merlin knows what deluded Dumbledore into giving you such an important position in the school but it is obvious he is only imagining some good in you." He watched her puff up in anger and take on that pathetic high and mighty act she took on whenever he was in an argument. How Weasel and Potter put up with it, even for the sake of homework or sexual favours was beyond him; why did he had to have such a stubborn filthy mate? Why couldn't have been someone like Greengrass or some pureblood Ravenclaw? That would have been so much better, but no Merlin hated him and this was how it was going to be. He and her hate each other's gut so in a few months he'd go insane and be admitted to St Mungo's and then his new best friend would be Gilderoy Lockhart. Great, he could see it now… all the same it was better than the alternative. The alternative made his skin crawl, he'd never be with Granger!

"You know what's funny Mudblood? The only thing you can actually bring up in an argument with me is that fact I'm Slytherin and therefore going to be a Death Eater. Ha, and you call me prejudice? I have a hell of a lot more that I can use against you other than you being a filthy Mudblood. Like your hair, you teeth, your friends, your fashion sense and if we want to get pernickety about it, your weight." Draco laughed and smirked at her sauntering closer until his face was inches from hers. "Yeah you may think I'm evil little Cockroach and all that Granger, but I only call things like I see them. I'm not saying anything about you that are not true."

He pulled away before he done anything he regretted. Well ok, anything he regretted… _again_. No more ending up kissing Mudblood's no matter how unfortunately tempting it was. He started walking down the corridor sighing to himself. He knew she'd follow. She always would. Even if she did hate him, she had a job to do and that was the one thing he respected about her. Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire would always get the job done no matter if it meant being civil with her worst enemy.

Draco just wished this night would end quickly or he'd bump into Professor Snape and tell the Mudblood to go ahead without him and he could get some peace. Being around her wasn't peaceful at all. Whenever he was near her he felt tense and it worsened if someone else came near them both. It made him want to rip their throat out. Ugh, what was happening to him? Well he knew he was Veela but all these soppy emotions? Ugh, he'd never give into them. It was the Mudblood for Merlin's sake. He wasn't completely insane!

Just an hour and a half then he could go to his bed and pretend this night never happened. An hour patrol, a half an hour meeting then the safety of his bedroom. The letter could wait until the morning, and Blaise could be killed in the morning. Oh how that death will be sweet! His so-called friend Blaise had better watch his back, Draco wanted his death for what he had done!

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and again I apologise for the delay.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the contents of the letter is revealed next chapter. Who do think the letter should be from?

You know the drill: Review, Story Alert, Favourite, all that fun stuff that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy ;)

Thanks for being awesome readers!

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


	5. Chapter Five: The Letter

Author's Note: Words cannot describe how sorry I am that it has taken this long to continue this story. I informed you all last time that my grandad passed away and that Uni wasn't going too good. After those, I just seemed to lose all inspiration for writing and I know that it no excuse for making all my lovely readers wait so long and I hope you can all forgive me and those who decide to still read on, I love you all!

As Always, a big thanks everyone who added the story to their favourites, stuck it on alert, reviews up until now and to all my reviewers that reviewed the last chapter: Angelndevil1, StarrCrystal, ariah23, mclovindramione, UpYourCupcake, helikesitheymikey, Noodles2, le temps d'un automne and ChloeDracoMalfoy.

-x-

**Chapter Five – The Letter.**

Draco lay in bed as the light streamed from the window in his room. He had to say, the Head Boy room allowed much more light to enter than his old dorm in the dungeon. The dungeon was homely to live in despite what others thought, but the stained glass windows situated high up didn't allow much light to enter the room. Groaning to himself, he laid his arm over his face as he contemplated his problem. Granger had looked pretty upset when patrol had been over and he knew he was the cause of that. Granted the mudblood had been asking for the insults, but there was a small part of him that felt bad for upsetting her.

He had honestly thought that his insults didn't get to her like that. Of course, the Gryffindor Princess hadn't said anything to him. Strangely he could feel it. He could feel how upset she was. He caused that. Did Granger always feel like that after a sparring session with him? Raising his head, he slammed it against his pillow. Why Draco's mother felt the need to only tell him now annoyed him. The fact that his father hated muggleborn and followed the Dark Lord had tainted him towards her kind. Thinking like this was doing him no favours and really, it didn't matter if his father had been wrong. What mattered was that was the way Draco was raised and that's all there was too it.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slipped his feet into his slipped before tucking is wand into the wand pocket on his pj bottoms. Walking out the room, he grabbed the letter pocketing it for making his way to the common room he shared with the mudblood. "I want a mug of hot chocolate." The blonde said aloud to no one in particular, almost instantly one of the Hogwart's house elves appeared and presented him with the mug. "Thank you." he muttered as the house elf nodded and clicked its chubby little fingers and disappeared. One might think that it was strange for a pureblood such as a Malfoy saying thank you; but after what happened with Dobby, his father thought it was paramount to have elf loyalty. Though to Draco, Dobby was just another thing that was in love with Harry fucking Potter.

Sipping his hot chocolate, he was surprised when Granger came out her room. He would have thought she would have been up hours ago. His eyebrow rose when he saw what she classed as bedroom attire, a cream coloured vest top with the Gryffindor logo and a pair of red short shorts. Definitely not what he expected from the Mudblood. Taking another long sip of his hot chocolate, he had more than decided that the robes the Head Girl wore hid a very delectable body underneath. The more perverse side of his brain told him to use his wand to make something near her fall, just to see her bend over in those shockingly short bottoms. "Morning Granger."

"Malfoy?!" The girl jumped and turned to face him. A smirk worked its way to his lips. He could see her staring at him. Apparently she wasn't as immune to his Veela charms as he had previously thought. Perhaps he would have to be shirtless around her more often. Purely for academic purposes of course. He would rather sign himself into St Mungo's if it were anything else.

"Like what you see? Of course you do." Draco smirked and sipped his hot chocolate

"You are the most egotistical jerk I have ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting." The girl ground at him. Draco knew he had the upper hand however, he could tell she couldn't get her eyes of his chest. Plus he assumed she was a self-conscious sort of girl from her moping at their argument the night before. Mudbloods, sighing he checked her over once again with his eyes. As much as it pained him to say, she had a better body than half the Slytherin girls in their year and the year below. He wondered if Weasel or Scarhead knew exactly what she hid under her robes. Presumably not, otherwise Weasel would be clinging to the girl like a bad case of Dragon Pox. Granger still needed to sort that fucking hair of hers though, it was bushy to the point of insanity. Worse than his Auntie Bella's.

Speaking of Auntie Bella. Draco down the rest of his hot chocolate and placed the cup on the coffee table and headed back upstairs. Sighing he pulled the letter from his pocket and looked at the scripted writing. It was always a wonder to him how his Aunt Bella could send letters from her prison cell. Then again, beneath all those layers of insanity lay a very brilliant witch. As he broke the seal, he wondered why his Aunt had never tried to escape, if her cousin could, she surely could. He would dwell on that later. Unfolding the letter he looked down at the writing.

_Dearest Draco,_

_It has come to my attention that your mother told you of our heritage. Well it took her long enough. I hope you know that you must make your family proud. I shall leave it at that. That will be all I say on the matter. I still think Cissy could have done much better than your father, but that is just my personal opinion._

_Anyway dearest, the reason for writing this letter is that your father will soon be home once again. Our Lord plans to break out our most faithful followers from Azkaban – including myself of course. Those stupid dementors don't even notice my sweet little Raven._

Draco scoffed. Sweet? For an owl it definitely had the personality of a Raven. The thing was the spawn of Salazar. He liked this piece of news however. Seeing his father again would be nice. His father might be able to help with the situation. It was obvious that Bella had never found her mate despite marrying LeStrange. He had a sneaking suspicion that her mate was the Dark Lord, and she decided to go mad than allow him to think lowly of her.

_Once we are out of Azkaban, the Dark Lord will have a task for you Draco. One you must complete well. I know you are a good boy and will do anything to further our cause. You are such a good boy. Cissy said you took mark! I am so proud of you Draco!_

The blonde haired boy felt sick to his stomach. Of course he had taken the mark. He had no other choice than to do so. The oh so brilliant Dark Lord had threatened his mother. Not that Bellatrix would care, the Dark Lord was more important than family to his aunt.

_Love,_

_Auntie Bella_

_P.S Raven is a tad edgy today._

A tad? The bloody owl was more than a tad. Today? All the fucking time! He sighed and placed the letter in the fire alight in his room. He had bigger things to worry about other than an impending mission that may not happen for a while. His aunt said after they broke out of Azkaban. Currently he had a dilemma to face. He had five months and two weeks to decide whether to mark Granger as his or go insane. Granted this morning's show had been very pleasing to his Veela senses, but that shrub of hair would have to be sorted if he would ever consider claiming her.

He groaned to himself, that meant he was considering claiming her! Why him? He wondered if the Dark Lord might be pleased with Harry Potter's mudblood being Draco's mate. It would certainly split the brains of the trio away from the blundering idiots. He slammed his hand against his head. He was trying to justify it to his mind and he wasn't going to allow that thought to continue. As pain engulfed his head, he groaned, but marvelled at how it took his mind of things. He had a prefect meeting later that night and he had to meet up with a certain Slytherin he knew for payback of slamming Granger into his prefect rounds the previous night.

Pulling on a t-shirt, he walked back to the common room. "Merlin Granger, get dressed already." He ignored her scowl in is direction and headed out the portrait toward the dungeons. Slamming through the portrait, his eyes narrowed on Blaise. "What gives you the fucking right?!"

The dark skinned male looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow from over the book that he was reading. Draco didn't give a shit about disturbing the guy. He had made his life hell last night before and Draco wanted an explanation. "What are you on about?"

Draco stared at his friend with an incredulous look on his face. What he kidding? What other Slytherin would dare push the person he was on patrol with down a flight of stairs. Who else in Slytherin was actually smart enough to do it without the stairs moving and the girl falling to her death? Certainly not Crabbe or Goyle. "The fucking Hufflepuff conveniently falling down the stairs and Granger having to take her place on patrol?"

"Oh that. Your welcome." Draco groaned and his hands flew to his face. Blaise was lucky that all Granger knew was that it was a Slytherin. Pushing someone down the stairs had to be an automatic expulsion or something to that extreme.

"You're welcome? It was bloody torture. We argued the entire time. I even made her upset." Draco sighed and thought back to the night before. He didn't know why he knew she was upset, just that Granger was. He felt it. He looked to Blaise with a drained expression on his face.

"You feel guilty?" Blaise grinned and Draco seriously considered adava-ing his ass, but reluctantly he realised that Blaise had a very minute point. He did feel guilty. Just a teenie weenie little bit. Smaller than a speck of dust really. He felt guilty? Where the hell did that come from? He would have to read up and see if guilt was a Veela thing. Guilt was not a natural emotion for him and he hoped it would disappear soon. "So anything else?"

"She has a body to rival a Slytherin's? And wears provokingly wicked short shorts to bed – Mind out the gutter. Merlin, she came into the common room with her pj's on." Draco growled as his friend doubled over in laughter, soon Draco burst into laughter too and slumped down on the couch next to Zabini. Suddenly he realised why Blaise had done what he did. His best friend like himself might deplore those of lesser blood, but Blaise was his best friend and he was his, in Slytherin that was rare. Blaise didn't want to lose is friend. Sighing he leaned back against the couch. "I don't know what to do Blaise. I hate her, but at the same time I don't."

-x-

Thank you for reading and again I apologise wholeheartedly for the delay, hope you can forgive me!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the prefects meeting shall come up in the next chapter!

You know the drill: Review, Story Alert, Favourite, all that lovely stuff that inspires me and make me love you guys!

Thanks for being awesome readers!

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


End file.
